Jealous
by rupertsgirl
Summary: Ron seduces Harry and Draco his boyfriend finds out. Draco claims to want kill Ron but who will kill who In this tale of Jealousy......Read to find out and please reveiw! Slash and violence
1. TheTie

Title: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Jordan and Lea all the other characters belong to JK Rowling, Please don't sue!!

WARNING **SLASH** and violence not appropriate for younger audiences also some language!!!! YOU WERE WARNED!!!

Author: Rupertsgirl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Tie

"Oh Ron" Harry said, "help me with my tie dear." Harry asked. "Alright Harry" ron said. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and went to take his tie. "Harry where is your tie?" Ron asked "Its in my pants Ron, go on and get it." He said innocently. "Why is it in there Harry" Ron asked seductively. Harry just smiles and says " go on get it Ron." Ron reaches down slowly "Yes Ron, yes" Harry moans. Harry says out of breath "I'm so hot and hard for you...." "That's just the way I like you Harry" "Farter Ron farther! that's the spot Ron UH!" he moans. Then suddenly Malfoy bursts in and says "What are you doing to my boyfriend Weasly?" Then suddenly all the Gryfindors burst in and say nothing but stare at Ron and Harry. Harry still very much aroused and sweaty. Then Ron asked "What haven't you ever seen a guy look for a tie before?" "NOT like that Weasly!" Draco screams sharply. *As Harry stands in the background moaning begging Ron for more. Ron gently squeezing making him very horny!* "I'm going to kill you Weasly, come Harry" Draco said. Draco grabs Harry's arm and rushes him out of there. "I will kill you Weasly!"


	2. DracoSeduces

__

Chapter 2 of Jealous

Title of chapter: Draco Seduces.....

Disclaimer: I only own Jordan and Lea all the other characters are JK Rowlings....don't sue!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry touch me. I love you Harry." Harry still thinking of Ron, Draco reaches down inside Harry's pants. "Stop Draco, Oh! Draco! I'm so hot for you! Uh! But......what about.....Ron. Uh!" said Harry moaning. "And Hard Harry" Draco said shyly......

"Uh huh" *Harry begins to rock his hips* "Harry did you know your scar glistens when your hard?" Draco asked "I know lick it Draco I want you......to lick everything." Harry insisted. Suddenly Oliver walks in and sees Draco giving Harry a blow-job on the bed....

"Ewwww you nasty cock suckers!!!" Oliver yelled. "So!" Draco screamed back. "Can you just leave us Oliver....." Harry implied. "Draco what do you think about me leaving!" Oliver asked.

Harry out of breath replied "He's kind of got his mouthful! Oh Draco, more Draco MORE!!!! There Draco There" *Harry rocks his hips faster and faster..* "alright Draco that's enough" "No Harry i mean kitten." "what do you mean by kitten?" "Every time you are pleasured you purr! See watch, come here Harry come to the bed. Lay down Harry." "Oh Draco, Oh Draco i need..... harder Draco harder!" Harry purred.


	3. Harry'sAnniversary

Chapter 3 Harry's Anniversary 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters these are JK Rowlings not mine!!! Only Jordan and Lea are mine!!!

Warning: Suggestive Dialogue and **SLASH**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Harry" Draco says Happily. "Yes Draco?" "Happy Anniversary! Here's your present but don't open it now!!" "Oh Draco let me see it, I cant wait!! Oh my I guess I could use this" Harry's face turns red as he looked in the box and seen the silver and green thong. "Umm thanks Draco" "Well go on Harry try it on" "Umm......" He goes and tries it on as Draco watches. "Perfection Harry!" Harry turns pale and his heart starts to race... Suddenly Harry faints. "Hurry get him to Madame Pompfrey Right away!"

(While this is going on Ron is switching the potions so Harry ends up drinking the lust potion instead of the right potion)

"Here Potter lay down here. Ill go and get you a potion and you'll be out of here in no time." Mrs.Pompfrey insisted. So Harry drinks the potion (lust) and sits up and begins to walk out of the room. Suddenly he sees Ron.


	4. Lust

__

Chapter 4 Lust 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters There JK Rowlings the only characters I own are Jordan and Lea.

warning: **lemon slash ** if this bothers you don't read but if your on chapter 4 of my fic its a little late isn't it! LOL!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Scar head!" Ron scowled. Suddenly Harry feels the lust bubble up in his stomach. Harry thinks "Oh no I'm in love with Draco right? What to do?" Ron began to laugh " Ha Potter under a lust potion, HA HA HA!" "What did you do to me Ron?" "Oh Harry don't you realize... I love you?!" "Ron I love Draco. You know that!" "Not for long you wont." Ron grabs Harry, Harry lusting for Ron gazes deep in his eyes. Soon the go into the Gryfindors locker room. Harry shoves Ron into the showers. They rip each others clothes off. Until only Harry's pants remained. "time to take those off, they will have to go." As burning hot water falls upon the bodies. Ron reaches down to take Harry's pants off. He notices Harry's silver and green thong and says, "Oh my well not to worry my dear they will go" Ron reaches down and wraps his hand around Harry's cock. Harry begins to moan, and pant as steam engulfs there bodies. "Harder Ron Harder!" Ron stares deep into Harry's lust filled eyes. "My were impatient!" Harry becomes harder. "Oh Ron make me yours! More Ron More!! OH Ron!" Harry gets louder "Yes Ron yes!" The locker room showers begin to flood with steaming hot water. Ron says "Boy that lust potion worked out perfect!" Harry says completely out of breathe "What potion I didn't drink any potions today." "What about the one Pompfrey gave you?" Harry still very hard said "I......uhh.....gave it t-to.....Seamus.." "What!?" Ron's starts to stutter //yes he stutters// Harry puts his finger on Ron's luscious lips and says "shh don't speak just do me, just make me yours...." Then Ron licks the underside of his Harry's growing cock, as Ron lye's helplessly seduced by Harry's big blue eyes 

and beautiful body. Ron becomes embarrassed by his pale body... "What's wrong my love?" asked Harry. "Well your so tan and beautiful...and I'm so pale and plain.." A tear falls down Ron's cheek. "Aww Ron I love you, I don't care what you look like." Ron goes and sits against the tile wall scared and alone. Harry crawls over and places his hand upon his cheek to wipe the tears away. Harry reaches down and begins to stroke Ron's cock. "I love you baby" Harry implies.... Ron jerks away "Draco has to die" "WHAT?! My fucking makes you mad at Draco!!" "I can never have you until Dracos gone!" Ron said. "Bye Ron I have to go to potions." "Bye Harry be sure to say bye to Draco.."


	5. KendallVsDraco

__

Chapter 5 Kendall vs. Draco

~~SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW~~

Disclaimer is displayed on the other chapters though the name Lea has been changed to Kendall

Warning **LANGUAGE**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall sits on the edge of Draco's bed. As Draco begins to run his fingers up the back of her shirt, and rub her shoulders. He starts to take off her shirt. She turns and looks at him reluctantly, he reaches to the front of her shirt and she slaps him across the face. "I love Harry, you whore!" Kendall screams. "Harry's gay!" Draco screams back! Kendall screams "Shut up!!" she bursts into tears and runs to Potions class. 


	6. TheMurder

__

Last Chapter number 6 the Murder

Disclaimer on past chapters

warning: VIOLENCE LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walks in to the Potions classroom and sits next to Kendall, Draco, and the new boy Jordan. Hermione walks in and sits next to Jordan. Jordan lays his hand on Herminie's leg. Snape is up at his desk grading papers. Ron suddenly bursts in with a .38 pistol with 5 bullets. He points the gun at Draco and shoots, soon he does the same to Hermione and then Snape. Ron says "what the hell why not" and then he shoots Jordan. Soon only Kendall and Harry are left. They are both drenched in blood, Kendall faints into Harry's lap. Harry clutches her body warm and sticky from the blood. Ron says "No!" and shoots her. Harry looks at Ron and then around the room. Ron drops the gun and says "what have I done.." a tear falls down his face. Harry gets up and wraps his arms around him "Your crying...Ron" then Harry grabs a cyanide injection and shoves it into Ron's neck. Ron's lips turn instantly blue and he falls to the ground. "Good bye my love. Its over."


End file.
